Janji masa lalu
by hirocchii desu
Summary: Sasuke melakukan perjanjian dengan sesosok anak perempuan 10 tahun yang lalu, sampai sekarang ia masih mengingat dan ingin bertemu dengan perempuan tersebut. Disaat itu di sekolah Sasuke ada siswi pindah dari Suna yang menarik perhatiannya. Disaat itu Sasuke hendak dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Apakah itu gadis yang ia cari? SASUFEM!NARU CHAP 2! Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**[HAIIIII! Perkenalann saya Autor baruu! :'3 maklumi yah, akhirnya bikin ff ini juga hadehh, saya buat fanfiction ini karena terinspirasi sama salah satu anime gitu deh hehehe. Maklumi kalo ada kesamaan ide. Di fanfiction ini Kyuubi kakaknya Naruto. Oke ayo mulai]**

**Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**WARN: FEM!NARUTO, OOC, typo(s), tijel, alur kecepatan dlll~~**

**Pairing: Sasu (18) fem!Naruto (17)**

**Rated: T ajah**

_**Sasuke pernah bertemu gadis kecil 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka membuat suatu janji. Disaat itu juga, ada anak perempuan baru di KIS pindahan dari Suna. Sasuke merasa perempuan itu adalah gadis masa lalunya. Disaat itu juga, Sasuke dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Apakah gadis itu masih ingat?**_

_**Enjoyy!**_

Di sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana di Konoha, hidup keluarga kecil Namikaze. Di dalam rumah itu terlihat sesosok perempuan berambut pirang dengan 3 garis di pipinya yang masih tertidur lelap, hawa dingin membuatnya malas untuk bangun. Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Naruto. Saking lelapnya, mulut Naruto terbuka lebar dan terlihat sedikit jejak air liurnya. **[duh]** Tanpa Naruto ketahui, kaa-chan nya, Kushina, berdiri di samping tempat tidur menatapnya dengan penuh aura gelap disekitarnya.

"NARUTO BANGUN! APA KAU MAU TELAT MASUK HARI PERTAMA MU KE SEKOLAH BARU MU?! AYO CEPAT MANDII!" Teriak Kushina yang mulutnya hampir membentuk seperti toa, dan tanpa rasa kasihannya ia pun menjewer telinga anak perempuannya.

"AMPUN KAA-CHANN! IYA IYA NARU BANGUN INI, TTEBAYO!"

"Sudah cepat mandi sana! Sudah mau jam tujuh! Setelah itu sarapan. Kau tidak mau kan telat di hari pertama mu?"

Naruto pun dengan agak malasnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Sementara kaa-channya menyiapkan sarapan di lantai bawah bersama onii-channya dan tou-san nya. Yap, hari ini Naruto akan masuk ke sekolah barunya, Konoha Internasional Highschool. Ia murid pindahan dari Suna, ia pindah bersama keluarganya karena sang ayah dipindahkan untuk berkerja di Konoha. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai baju sailornya dan menguncir dua rambutnya, ia melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca ia pun tersenyum, Naruto melihat jam dindingnya, 06:45. Matanya membulat seketika, ia terlalu lama mandi sampai tak ingat waktu. Padahal sekolah mulai jam 7, ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan ke lantai bawah dan melihat keluarganya sedang sarapan.

"Naruto ayo sa-"

"Tou-san! Nii-chan! Kaa-chan! Aku duluan ya aku takut telat!"

Sebelum kaa-channya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung mengambil roti bakar yang disiapkan kaa-channya untuk sarapan dan berlari keluar menuju sekolah barunya. Tidak peduli dengan ocehan kaa-channya.

**SKIP TIME**

Di tempat lain

Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut raven bersama dengan teman-temannya menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Pemuda dan teman-temannya ini adalah orang yang rata-rata diinginkan oleh seluruh siswi di Konoha Internasional Highschool. Selain _**cool**_, mereka juga memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Pemuda berambut raven itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, bisa dianggap dia yang paling banyak fansnya, berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang kaya, bersifat dingin dan juga juara kelas. Ada juga Sabaku Gaara, pendiam tetapi memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata, memiliki tato 'ai' dan lingkaran hitam dimatanya... untuk beberapa siswi.. bisa dibilang ya... cool. Ada Hyuuga Neji, berambut panjang dan ia sangat berprestasi di bidang musik. Lalu ada Kiba, memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya, bisa dibilang dia adallah 'anjing maniak' dan walaupun jahil ia sangat jago bermain basket. Dan yang terakhir, ada Sai, cowok imut dan sangat jago gambar, ia juga jago menggombal wanita. Banyak wanita yang luluh hatinya karena gombalanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan suara teriakan merdu- dari para fans-fansnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan. Kelima sahabat itu berpisah, karena mereka berbeda kelas. Sementara Sasuke satu kelas dengan Neji di kelas 3-A.

"Hari ini pelajaran Kakashi-sensei dulu ya?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Hah membosankan."

Ditempat lain

Naruto memacu larinya lebih cepat, karena sempat tersesat di kompleknya akhirnya iamelihat gedung sekolah Konoha Internasional Highschool. Naruto melihat satpan yang hendak menutup gerbang sekolah. "hosh.. hosh.. TUNGGU! JANGAN DI TUTUP DULU." Satpam yang menjaga gerbang pun menatap Naruto binggung dan berhenti menutup gerbang sekolah. **'Ya ini kesempatan ku.'** Melihat kesempatan itu Naruto langsung memasuki gedung sekolah gersebut. Ia berhenti sebentar mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. '**Untung saja.**' Gumam Naruto. Ia melihat sekitarnya, ternyata sekolah tersebut besar dan megah. Ia pun sedikit terpesona dengan kemegahan sekolah barunya tersebut.

**Naruto's POV**

Ternyata sekolah ini benar-benar besar, dan pasti anak-anaknya pinter semua.. hahh aku harus rajin belajar. Dan karena sangat besar, ini pasti membuat ku lebih susah mencari ruangan kepala sekolah, haah. Tiba-tiba tak sengaja aku menyenggol salah satu siswa berambut indigo yang sedang lewat.

"Gomenasai!" Cepat-cepat ku membungkuk minta maaf. Lalu aku mendongkakan kepala ku melihat wajahnya, ia hanya tersenyum malu."T-Tidak a-apa-apa kok! S-sepertinya kamu tersesat. A-aku bisa membantu mu." Katanya malu-malu.

"Aku mencari ruangan kepala sekolah." "K-kau pasti a-anak baru ya? R-ruangan Kepala sekolah ada d-di sebelah p-perpustakaan di lantai 2. N-naik ke lantai 2 lalu b-belok ka-nan nanti k-ketemu." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengganggukan kepala dan berterimakasih kepadanya dan dengan cepat menuju lantai 2.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, ku ketuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah,setelah mendengar dari dalam kata 'masuk'. Kubuka pintu ruangan sekolah, ku lihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang sedang duduk. "Kau Naruto ya? Mari masuk." Aku cepat-cepat mengangguk dan masuk dan duduk didepan sang kepala sekolah. "Ah- kau bisa panggil aku Tsunade atau Baa-chan. Ya karena kau anaknya Minato kan? Aku menggangap Minato seperti saudara sendiri. Dan aku menggangkap kau seperti cucuku sediri"

"Ha'I T-tsunade-sama." Jawab ku gugup. Mata Tsunade menatap ku, ia menutupkan matanya dan berkata "Tak perlu pakai '-sama', Tsunade saja. Oh iya hari ini kau masuk ke kelas 3-A. Dan semua keperluan mulai pakaian olah raga dan lain-lain sudah disiapkan"

"Ha'i Terimakasih Tsunade."

Tak lama kemudian ku mendengar ada ketukan dari pintu, otomatis aku menoleh dan masuklah sesosok pria yang tinggi berambut putih dengan garis merah di mata kirinya. Ia membungkuk sopan ke Tsunade. "Nah ini Kakashi, dia walikelas sekaligus guru matematika mu. Dan dia akan mengantarkan mu ke kelas baru mu." "Ha'I terimakasih Tsunade!"

Aku pun membungkuk hormat langsung keluar ruangan dan mengikuti Kakashi-sensei menuju kelas 3-A.

**END POV**

Dikelas Sasuke terlihat bosan ,suasana kelasnya begitu berisik, ia menunggu gurunya yang akan mengajar tidak datang juga daritadi. Ia mengacuhkan semua tatapan dan bisikan dari murid perempuan kepadanya. Sasuke merasakan tangannya disentuh. Pasti Haruno Sakura lagi, salah satu fans antik-nya. "Sasuke-kun! Nanti mau makan bareng ga?" Sasuke meliriknya dengan tajam, ia memejamkan matanya. "Ga. Maaf ga tertarik."

"Yah ayolah ku kan sudah capek-capek membuat dan membawa bento buat mu!" kata Sakura sambil matanya berbinar-binar. "Ga tertarik." Jawab Sasuke dengan dingin. Sakura dengan kecewa berdiri meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuju tempat duduknya.

Ya selama ini Sasuke dianggap Pangeran dingin di sekolahnya. Selain wajahnya, sikapnya yang dingin juga membuat para siswi meleleh melihatnya. **[Meleleh(!?)]** Walaupun banyak fans-fansnya tapi Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan mereka, meliriknya saja pun ogah. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, terlihat Kakashi-sensei, yaitu wali kelas sekaligus guru Matematika ini masuk ke kelas. Kelas yang tadinya ribut, menjadi tenang. Paara siswa dan siswi langsung duduk diam. "Oke hari ini akan ada penambahan murid. Dia murid dari Suna dan pindah karena alasan ayahnya yang berkerja di sini. Silahkan masuk, Naruto!"

Naruto pun memasuki kelasnya, berhenti di sebelah Kakashi, ia tersenyum lebar dan membungkukan tubuhnya."Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayo! Panggilnya Naruto saja! Yoroshiku!"

Kelas pun penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan dari para siswa dan siswi, 'kawaii' 'imutnya' dan sebagainya. Sementara Sasuke? Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Sama sekali tidak tertarik. "Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa duduk dibangku sebelah Uchiha-san di pojok sana. Nah sekarang buka halaman 120."

Kakashi mulai mengajar dan suasana kelas menjadi ramai seketika, banyak dari fans-fans Sasuke yang sebal dan kesal bahkan mengoceh sendiri, mereka cemburu dengan Naruto yang memiliki kesempatan untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Apalagi Haruno Sakura, fans maniaknya itu. Terlihat kebencian dimatanya saat melihat Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke. Naruto mengacuhkan omelan-omelan tersebut, segera ia menaruh tasnya dan mengambil buku.

Tanpa disadari Naruko saat ia mengambil buku, benda dari tasnya jatuh ke lantai dan Naruto langsung memperhatikan pelajarannya. Karena saking Naruto memperhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan Kakashi ia tidak menyadari. Sasuke yang melihat benda tersebut, gantungan berberbentuk rubah orange berekor 9 jatuh dari tasnya ia mengambilnya, saat hendak memberikan kepada Naruto ia teringat masa kecilnya. Matanya membulat, dia merasakan bahwa pernah melihat gantungan tersebut.

**#Fleshback **

**Konoha, 10 tahun yang lalu**

**Anak laki-laki berrambut raven melihat sesosok anak perempuan berrambut pirang sebahu dan bermata shappire dan memiliki 3 tanda di pipinya sedang menangis di depan toko bunga.**

**"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut. "A-aku terpisah dari keluarga ku. M-mereka meninggalkan ku hiks..."**

**"Memangnya tadi kamu dan keluarga mu kemana?" "Hiks.. Tadi kami ke toko mainan, saking senengnya melihat mainan. A-aku tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah pergi. A-aku mencoba mengejar mereka tapi malah tersesat."**

**Sebentar mata onyx laki-laki tersebut menatap mata shappire yang redup itu. **

**"Memangnya kau baru pertama kali ke kota ini ya?" "Hiks.. Iya k-kami berlibur ke kota ini."**

**Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum dan menarik tangan anak perempuan tersebut. Gadis itu terkejut. "Aku akan mengantarkan mu ke toko mainan itu. Mungkin keluarga mu masih disana. Aku tau kok toko mainan yang dekat disini. Tenang aku ga nyakitin kamu kok."**

**Anak perempuan itu langsung tersenyum lebar, mata shappirenya yang tadinya basah dengan air mata dan redup, kini kembali cerah. Mereka berjalan hingga di depan toko mainan tersebut, mereka memasukinya, laki-laki itu menuju kasir menanyakan orang tua dari anak perempuan yang di temuinya ini. Sementara itu, sesosok anak kecil berambut pirang itu menatap sebuah rak dengan penuh gantungan berbentuk hewan-hewan. Ia hanya tertarik kepada gantungan rubah orange berekor 9. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju gadis itu, saking gadis itu senang menatap gantungan tersebut ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada laki-laki disebelahnya.**

**"Kamu mau beli?" tanya lelaki itu, dengan cepat gadis itu berkata "Iya! Lucu sekali gantungan rubah itu. Tapi... Aku tidak bawa uang." Laki-laki itu melihat senyuman dari gadis kecil itu menghilang seketika. Sang laki-laki menghela nafasnya.**

**"Sini ku belikan. Aku bawa uang kok" "Eeh?.. Benarkah? ARIGATOU!"**

**Anak itu melompat kegirangan dan segera mereka menuju kasir dan membelinya. Sang laki-laki hanya memandangi senyum dari sang gadis. Senyuman yang indah itu, matanya yang indah, 3 tanda di pipinya dan rambut pirangnya itu. Tak disangka, laki-laki tersebut tersenyum. Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu memeluknya dan terus menerus berterima kasih. **

**Tiba-tiba pintu toko terbuka terlihat sesosok pemuda yang masih terengah-engah yang sepertinya habis berlari, pemuda itu berambut orange. Ia melihat gadis yang ia kenal yang sedang memeluk seorang laki-laki.**

**"Imouto! Kemana saja kau! Ayo pulang! Dan siapa dia?!" laki-laki itu menatap laki-laki yang sedang dipeluk adiknya. "Nii-chan! Dia teman ku kok!" Segera sang gadis melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju pemuda yang memanggilnya.**

**"T-tunggu nama mu-"**

**"Sampai jumpa! Lain kali bertemu lagi ya! Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi! Dan ku harap kau mau menjadi sahabat ku!" Perempuan itu tersenyum dan lekas, gadis kecil itu dan 'nii-chan' nya pun pergi keluar meninggalkan sang laki-laki berrambut raven sendirian. **

**#EndofFleshback**

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. **'Tidak. Tidak mungkin gadis itu.'** Ia mengangkat wajahnya melihat sang wajah anak baru disebelahnya. Matanya, senyumannya. Sama dengan gadis yang ia temui. Tapi.. ia merasa ragu. **'Di dunia ini banyak perempuan berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Lagi pula gadis yang kutemui... memiliki sesuatu di pipinya. Arg sial aku lupa.'** Sasuke geram sendiri. Sementara Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan, menatap teman sebangkunya yang sedang memegang gantungan miliknya.

"Umm.. Uchiha-san? Gantungan itu..." tanya Naruto gugup. "Oh iya maaf. Milik mu, tadi sempat jatuh. Panggil aku, Sasuke saja."

"B-baiklah Sasuke! Terima kasih ya telah mengambilnya. Tapi bagaimana gantungan itu bisa jatuh ya? Padahal tadi aku tidak merasakan ada yang jatuh. Apa jangan-jangan..ada arwah?! Sekolah ini angker?!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu , pipinya dikembungkan, raut mukanya mulai cemas. Sementara Sasuke menyembunyikan ketawanya saat melihat tingkah laku Naruto, benar-benar bodoh. Cepat-cepat ia mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajah sotic.

"Dasar dobe. Bodoh."

"Eeehh?! Siapa yang kau bilang 'dobe' itu? Teme?!"

"Tentu kau. Siapa lagi. Yang menjatuhkan barangnya sendiri dan tidak menyadarinya. Menyalahkan arwah sekolah ini. Bodoh."

"Urusai! Teme! Kau menyebalkan"

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Hentikan! Berisik!"

"Hn."

"arggh! Baru pertama masuk aku sudah membenci mu, Teme!"

Tanpa disadari Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang. **'Menarik.'** Sasuke menyerigai kecil. Dan mulai sejak itu, kelas dan hari-hari Sasuke diwarnai dengan canda tawa [baca: ejek-ejekan] dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sakura Haruno memperhatikan Naruto seksama, amarahnya meluap. Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan jarang berbicara pada perempuan, sekarang malah ejek-ejekan dengan anak baru itu. **'Awas saja kau, Naruto.'** Batinnya.

**SKIP**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sasuke meninggalkan kelas bersama Neji menuju teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara Naruto berasa lega, akhirnya selama berjam-jam berantem dengan Sasuke, sekarang ia bisa beristirahat. Perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi, ia pun berdiri dan hendak menuju kantin. **[padahal dia gatau kantin dimana hadehh. Ok lanjut ]** Ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis indigo yang ia tidak sengaja senggol tadi pagi."Eeh? Kau yang tadi pagi itu kan?! Kita sekelas!"

"N-naruto ya? S-salam kenal, a-aku Hinata." "Yoroshiku Hinata! Hei gimana kalo kita ke kantin? Sekalian jalan-jalan karena aku tidak tau letak-letak ruangan di sekolah ini. Hehehe." Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata mengganguk pelan dan mereka berdua menuju kantin. Sambil berjalan Naruto bertanya pada Hinata kenapa pada saat ia duduk disebelah Sasuke, banyak siswi yang mengoceh kesal kepadanya, Hinata sedikit menceritakan tentang Sasuke dan teman-temannya itu dan sekolahnya itu, menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi hanya karena salah satu fans yang cemburu. Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka cemburu dengan Naruto, tapi ia tidak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi terhadapnya jika fans-fans Sasuke sudah kesal dengan dia.

Saat sampai di kantin, terlihat banyak siswa siswi yang mengantri mengambil makanan. Disalah satu pojok meja kantin, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke dengan teman-teman nya yang di krumulin para fans-fansnya dengan membentuk lingkaran di sekitar mereka. Ada yang berteriak-teriak karena di lihat sang pangeran idaman, ada yang nosebleed **[kayaknya... saya...(?)]** Bahkan pingsan. **'Lingkaran setan.**' Pikir Naruto.

"Hei Hinata! Kau tunggu disini saja ya ya! Ku bawakan 2 ramen ya? Aku traktir deh! Mau kan?! Kamu tunggu disini saja." Naruto tersenyum. "B-boleh." Jawab hinata malu-malu

Naruto pun mengantri. Naruto yang sedang mengantri membeli makanan, tidak sengaja menabrak,lagi, seorang laki-laki yang sedang membawa minuman. Alhasil minumannya yang dipegang pun membasahi kemeja sekolahnya. Naruto benar-benar dalam masalah saat ini. Ia pun langsung membungkuk minta maaf. "G-gomenasaii! Tidak sengaja!"

"Liat apa yang kau lakukan! Hoi punya mata ga- NARUTO? BENERAN NARUTO KAN?!"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah sang laki-laki, matanya membulat. Laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di pipinya. "K-KIBAA?!"

"HOOO! Jadi kau benar-benar pindah dari Suna ya?!" tanya Kiba antusias.

Kiba pun langsung merangkul erat Naruto dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Naruto pun mulai sesak , ia berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Kiba. Saking berisiknya, mereka berdua mendapat tatapan tajam dari siswa siswi sekolah. Apalagi fans-fans Kiba. Hadeh.

" Ternyata kau anak baru itu. Tak ku sangka kita bertemu lagi Naruto! Hahh! Kau masih tetap pendek saja!" ejek Kiba.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah meninggi tau! Dasar anjing maniak!" mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Hoi Naruto duduk bareng yuk. Sini ku traktir deh!" ajak Kiba. "Bener ya! Bentar ku panggil teman ku dulu."

Naruto pun melambai dan berteriak memanggil Hinata. Hinata pun langsung menuju Naruto, ia melihat Kiba berada disampingnya."K-Kiba-kun?!" "O-oi Hinata."

Wajah Kiba dan Hinata pun tiba-tiba memerah. Naruto melihat kegugupan dari wajah Hinata. Ia menyenggol pelan siku Kiba. "Ehem.. ehem sepertinya ada yang menarik. Daripada liat-liatan mending makan aja deh! Kiba aku dan Hinata pesan ramen ya!" **'dasar pengacau momen-momen penting.' **Batin Kiba, ia mendengus. "Terserah."

Setelah Kiba memesan makananya, ia mengajak Naruto dan Hinata menuju... meja kantin... tempat dimana Sasuke itu berada!

'**Sial kalo ketemu Teme jelek itu pasti berantem. Mana banyak fansnya.' **Batin Naruto. Naruto menyenggol pelan Hinata. " Errmm... Kiba kita ke meja yang lain aja. Aku ga enak kalo disitu."

Hinata yang mengerti maksud Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya, ia juga tidak mau kena masalah apalagi sama fans-fans mereka.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Aku mau memperkenalkan mu ke teman-teman ku!"

Kiba menarik paksa lengan Naruto sementara Hinata hanya mengikutinya dan berjalan menuju meja pojok. **'Sialan kau Kiba.'** Umpat Naruto

"Woii! Perkenalin nih Namikaze Naruto! Temen karib sd nih! Ga nyangka bakal ketemu lagi"

Kiba mulai memperkenalkan Naruto didepan keempat temannya. Hinata hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto. Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat berkata,"Salam kenal ya Naru-chan. Kau manis." Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum masam.

"Hentikan gombalan mu itu Sai. Menjijikan. Salam kenal Naruto, aku Gaara." Kata lelaki berambut merah bata dan memiliki lingkaran hitam dimatanya. "Jadi, Naruto kau temannya Hinata ya? Perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji, sepupu Hinata." Kata laki-laki berambut panjang sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. "Hinata! Kau tidak memberitauku kalo sepupu mu salah satu dari mereka!" bisik Naruto ke Hinata sementara Hinata menundukan kepala dan meminta maaf.

"Jadi kau sahabat sd si baka dobe ini?" Suara itu. Hanya satu orang. Keempat sahabatnya menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Wah Sasuke-kun, akhirnya kau mengenal wanita juga. Kukira dunia mu hanya laki-laki."

Kata Sai, ia pun mendapat hadiah dari Sasuke, death glare. "Tumben." Timpal Gaara

"Kau mengenal Sasuke? Naruto?" tanya Kiba menoleh ke Naruto. "Dia satu kelas dengan ku dan Sasuke. Bahkan teman sebangku Sasuke." Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Arghh! Dimana-mana kenapa ada kau sih? Teme jelek! Baka!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke Sasuke. "heh. Dobe."

Teman-teman Sasuke masih tidak percaya akhirnya Sasuke mengenal wanita juga. Sementara Hinata menunduk pelan. Dan kantin dipenuhi canda- ejek-ejekan dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Lagi.

**SKIP**

Pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran olah raga. Naruto, Hinata dan siswa lainya berganti baju dan mereka berkumpul di Lapangan. Terlihat sesosok pria di tengah lapangan, dengan alis tebal menggunakan pakaian olah raga berwana hijau ketat.

"MANA SEMANGAT MUDANYA?!" teriaknya. Sementara hanya beberapa siswa yang menangapinya. "Oh ya ada anak baru kan? Perkenalkan saya guru olah raga mu! Panggil saja Gai!" Gai-sensei mengancungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum. Sementara Naruto mengangguk.

"Oke, hari ini kita belajar Basket, silahkan ambil bola basket dari keranjang di gudang belakang."

Kata Gai-sensei dan para siswa mengambil bola basket, pada saat Hinata dan Naruto sedang berbincang sambil berjalan menuju gudang, tiba-tiba tanpa disadari ada seseorang dengan sengaja atau tidaknya melempar bola basket ke arah Naruto. Dan mengenai kapala Naruto, Naruto meringis kesakitan, ia merasa pusing dan tubuhnya mulai limbung.

"N-NARUTO!" Hinata pun panik dan membantu temannya itu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Guru Gai menghampirinya.

"Sasuke! Bawa Naruto ke UKS!" suruh Gai.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menggendok Naruto di punggungnya, tentu saja para fans-fansnya berteriak-teriak heboh sementara Sasuke tidak peduli dan berlari menuju UKS.

Di UKS Sasuke meletakan Naruto di ranjang UKS. Penjaga UKS, Shizune segera membawa obat dan air minum dan memberi sasuke satu kantong es batu. Sasuke meletakan katong tersebut ke bagian kepala Naruto yang terkena bola basket, Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Tenang Dobe. Makanya lain kali kau berhati-hati." Shizune berjalan menuju Sasuke dan Naruto. "Sasuke, sebaiknya kau kembali ke pelajaran. Biar Naruto istirahat dan biar ku urus." Kata Shizune tersenyum. Sasuke mengangguk dan segera keluar dari UKS.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Meskipun kepalanya terasa pening ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Naruto! Tidurlah dulu, aku Shizune. Kau masih pusing." Jelas Shizune dan mencegah Naruto untuk berdiri. "T-tidak. Aku harus kekelas. Aku tidak mau telat pelajaran." Naruto mulai berjalan pelan.

"Kumohon Naruto, istirahatlah dulu."Bujuk Shizune. "Tak apa-apa Shizune, aku sudah sehat kok. Kalo pusing nanti aku ke sini lagi." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, ia mulai meninggalkan UKS. Sementara Shizune, masih terdiam di UKS. Selama pelajaran pun, Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang sakit, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatap Naruto.

**SKIP**

Pukul tepat 15.00 bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para siswa dan siswi dengan sukacita meninggalkan kelas dan menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Di kelas 3-A hanya tertinggal Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hoi Dobe. Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Sasuke. "huh teme. Apakah itu penting?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Terserah." Sasuke mulai berjalan keluar kelas

"TUNGGU! Aku jalan kaki. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Sini kuantar kau. Kau ini kan baru pindah nanti tersesat gimana? Lagian ga baik perempuan pulang sendirian. Lagi pula kau masih pusing kan?" Yap tanpa disadari Sasuke menunjukan rasa pedulinya terhadap Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh kau. Aku bisa jalan. Lagi pula sudah sembuh kok." Kata naruto dengan angkuh dan ia berjalan keluar kelas. Dan apa yang terjadi? Benar, Naruto lupa rute ke rumahnya dan ia merasa pusing lagi.

"Argh sial seharusnya tadi aku menyetujui Teme itu saja! Bodohnya." Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Peningnya terasa lagi, pandangannya mulai padam. Ia menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba, mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam mendekatinya, Naruto yang merasakan bahaya pun bersiap-siap apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Kaca penumpang di turunkan. Betapa kagetnya Naruto! Si Teme itu!

"Butuh tumpangan, hm?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyerigai

Karena tidak ada pilihan, dan hari semakin sore akhirnya dengan berat hati ia menghela nafas dan menyetujuinya. "Aku butuh tumpangan mu, teme. Rumah ku di salah satu komplek deket sekolah, Blok F. Kau tau letaknya?"

"Hn. Tentu."

Pintu mobil terbuka, Naruto memasuki mobil sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke menyerigai kecil. Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Sasuke memerintahkan sang supir menuju alamat yang Naruto beri tau. Dalam perjalan, keadaan di mobil hening, Naruto tidak tau apa yang akan menjadi bahan pembicaraannya. Saat sampai di depan rumah Naruto, gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya pelan.

"Terima kasih ya, Teme."

"hn."

Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya, kepalanya pusing lagi, ia menaruh telapak tangannya di tempat nyeri tersebut. Sasuke memandangi punggung Naruto yang semakin lama menjauh dan hilang saat Naruto memasuki rumahnya.

'**Aku harus cari tau informasi lebih tentang dia.' **Pikir Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto, berjalan menuju rumah.

Di rumah, Kushina mendengar pintu depan terbuka, segera ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan melihat siapa yang baru datang.

"Tadaima." Kata Naruto sambil memegangi rasa nyeri di kepalanya.

"Okaeri naru-chan. Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu? Dan... Kenapa kepala mu? " tanya Kushina cemas. "hmmm... Hanya benjol." Kata Naruto melepaskan sepatu dan menatanya rapih. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjuju kamarnya dengan terhuyung-huyung sementara Kushina masih curiga dengan 'benjol' Naruto.

**Duh capek juga ternyata -_- mau dilanjutin ga nih? Atau end(?) hehe ga lah. Next chapter bakal ada Itachi dan Kyuubi rencananya . Boleh masukan komen, saran, kritikan dll. Boleh kasih ide kok buat lanjutin soalnya otak autor agak mandet gitu ;') Autor usahain update cepet tapi.. review dulu /maunya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**Mind to Review ?**

**;'))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hai ketemu lagi! Maaf ya lama updatenya soalnya habis ukk hehe dan masih mengumpulkan ide buat chapter 2 ini, dan juga typo-typo yang ada di chapter 1. Bodohnya aku lupa mengecek lagi heheh -_- Sudah saya edit kok. Kalo masalah ItaKyuu ntar ada kok di chapter ini~ Dan di chap 1 ada beberapa tambahan. Sekali lagi, maaf :'''')) Oh ya terima kasih ya yang udah ngereview! ]**

**Naruto bukan milik saya.**

**WARN: FEM!NARUTO, OOC, typo(s), tijel, alur kecepatan dlll~~**

**Pairing: Sasu (18) fem!Naruto (17), slight KibaHina**

**Rated: T ajah**

_**Enjoyy!**_

Kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke melangkah menuju rumahnya yang bisa dibilang 'besar' itu. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia mencium bau harum makanan yang berasal dari dapurnya. Di dapur, terlihat kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Tadaima." Kata Sasuke. Itachi pun menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. "Okaeri, Sasuke. Cepat kau segera mandi. Malam ini aku yang masak." Kata Itachi sambil menghela nafas.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san, belum pulang?"

"Belum. Mereka masih ada urusan. Dan oh iya besok pagi, kamu jalan kaki saja ke sekolah. Supir mu itu sedang ada urusan." Kata Itachi sambil menata piring di meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantar? Aku malas jalan kaki." Ketus Sasuke

"Enak saja. Kau kira aku supir pribadi mu, hm? Aku akan menjemput teman lama ku yang baru pindah kemarin. Untunglah kami satu kampus, jadi tidak repot-repot mengantarnya. Sekalian akan ku ajak jalan-jalan." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu ia melepas satu persatu pakaian yang berada di tubuhnya, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Sasuke membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek rumah berwarna abu-abu.

Ia membanting dirinya ke tempat tidurnya yang berukuran king size itu. Ia menutup matanya,dan salah satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya itu. Setelah itu dia bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya, dan mengusap-usap wajahnya. **'Dobe apakah kau itu 'anak kecil' yang pernah ku temui dulu?' **batin Sasuke. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama Itachi.

Ditempat lain

"Aw! Aw! I-ittai kaa-chan! Pelan-pelan! Sakit, ttebayo!" rintih Naruto saat Kushina memberikan obat jel untuk benjolnya yang berada dikepalanya itu. Dan dengan sengajanya, Kushina menekan sedikit benjol Naruto. Naruto kembali mengeluh.

"Salah sendiri. Baru masuk sekolah, sudah ada benjol dikepala mu. Dasar ceroboh!"

Ya setelah pulang sekolah, Kushina yang curiga dengan Naruto. Ia langsung menyeret putrinya itu dari kamar dan bertanya-tanya kepada Naruto apa yang terjadi. Naruto yang sudah ketakutan sendiri akhirnya mau cerita. Naruto beralasan bahwa benjolnya ini terjadi gara-gara 'kejedot tembok'.

"I-iya! Iya! Gomen ne kaa-chan. Lagi pula itu kan tidak sengaja. Aku tidak melihat tembok didepan ku. Maaf ya? Ya?" Kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus benjolnya itu. Naruto menatap kaa-channya itu dengan mata puppy eyes dan ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Kushina mendesah pasrah meihat kelakuan putrinya itu, "Sudah-sudah, sekarang mending kamu panggil nii-chan mu itu dan segera mandi. Makan malam segera siap." Kushina pun melangkahkan kakinya menjuju dapur, hendak menyiapkan makan malam. Naruto mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar nii-channya.

Setelah sampai didepan kamar kakaknya, dengan tidak sabarnya, Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar dengan keras. "Nii-chan! Bangun! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Naruto. Pintu kamar kakaknya terbuka, terlihat Kyuubi dengan muka 'habis-tidurnya'.

"Bisa kah kau bersabar dikit, Naruto? Memangnya aku tuli?" kata Kyuubi kesal

"Sudahah nii-chan. Cepat mandi dan segera turun untuk makan malam." Kata Naruto sambil menuju kamarnya. Dengan kesal, Kyuubi membanting pintu kamarnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Baka onii-chan." Gumam Naruto, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera mandi.

**SKIP**

Akhirnya selama beberapa menit, terlihat Kyuubi dengan rambut basah, handuk kecil menggantung di lehernya dan memakai kaos polos dan menggunakan celana pendek berjalan menuju meja makan. Sementara Naruto mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna orange dan bercorak-corak wortel, serta rambutnya yang digerai. Saat menunggu Kushina untuk menyiapkan makan, mereka duduk bersebrangan dalam diam dan saling tatap-menatap.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan sekolah baru mu, Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Naruto menjawab dengan menghela nafas. "Sekolahnya benar-benar besar! Aku bahkan ketemu teman lama ku, Kiba."

"Souu anak yang dulu satu sd dengan mu itu kan? Yang benar-benar penyuka anjing itu?"

"Ya, aku benar-benar merindukannya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengannya. Bahkan dia sekarang benar-benar tinggi, ttebayo!" Kata Naruto.

"Wah wah ternyata adikku ini sudah mengenal pria ya?" ejek Kyuubi sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja bodoh! Kau kira aku masih bocah umur 5 tahun yang masih ingusan?" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sementara Kyuubi hanya tertawa.

"Bahkan orang disebelahku benar-benar menyebalkan." Gumam Naruto. "Apa Naruto? Kamu bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kyuubi.

"T-tidak! Tidak! Aku hanya berbicara sendiri kok. Oh ya tou-san belum pulang?" tanya Naruto

"Hari ini ayah mu pulang malam Naruto. Banyak sekali tugas yang harus dikerjakannya." Kata Kushina yang muncul dari dapur sambil membawa piring yang berisi makanan. Ya terkadang, makan malam keluarga Namikaze hanya bertiga saja. Minato sering kali pulang larut malam, dan jarang akan malam dengan keluarganya itu. Berkerja menjadi asisten disalah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang, membuat Minato harus berkerja extra.

"Hmm... Tou-san jarang ya makan bersama dengan kita." Kata Naruto disertai helaan nafas yang panjang, yang membuat Kushina dan Kyuubi saling memandang. "Sudahah Naruto, ayahmu itu kan juga berkerja buat kamu kan. Seharusnya kita bersyukur, sudahlah mending kita makan saja." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum sedih. Tiba-tiba keadan pun menjadi hening, Naruto merasa bersalah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Kyuubi pun akhirnya memecahkan keheningan,lagi, "Oh ya kaa-san. Besok teman ku menjeput ku. Dia satu kampus dengan ku. Dia juga berjanji dengan ku mengajak ku jalan-jalan di kota." Kyuubi mendapat anggukan kecil dari Kushina, menandakan Kushina mengijinkanya. Sementara Naruto menggambil sumpit dan membelahnya menjadi dua.

"Ittadakimasu."

**SKIP **

Setelah makan malam, Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan segera duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tas sekolahnya dan mulai mengerjakan pr-pr pemberian dari Kakashi. **'Baru masuk sekolah sudah banyak pr.'** Batin Naruto. Saat hendak mau mengambil kotak pensil, mata Naruto menatap sebuah gantungan kecil yang berada didalam tasnya.

Ia pun mengambil gantungan kecil berbentuk rubah itu, mata birunya tidak lepas menatap gantungan itu. "Hampir saja aku kehilangan mu hari ini, untung saja Teme itu menggambilnya." Kata Naruto kepada gantungan itu dan tersenyum kecil. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursi, dan berjalan menuju jendela kecil yang berada dikamarnya. Ia membuka sedikit jendela itu, ia menatap langit yang sudah gelap dan terlihat beberapa bintang dilangit.

"Dan... bagaimana dengan anak laki-laki itu ya...? Aku ingin tau sekarang dia berada dimana... Padahal waktu itu aku berjanji akan menjadi sahabatnya. Aku saja tidak mengetahui namanya, hahh bodohnya aku. Apa mungkin dia.. Ah tidak mungkin, pasti dia melupakannya, lagi pula itu hanya janji bodoh." Gumam Naruto.

Ia menutup matanya, ia melihat sesosok anak laki-laki di pikirannya, hanya saja... wajah anak laki-laki itu... tidak kelihatan. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan wajah anak laki-laki tersebut.

**"Sampai jumpa! Lain kali bertemu lagi ya! Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi! Dan ku harap kau mau menjadi sahabat ku!"**

**"T-tunggu nama mu-"**

Naruto membuka matanya, ia merapikan poninya yang sedikit menutupi matanya itu. Ia menghela nafas. Dialog itu yang paling dia ingat saat berjanji dengan anak laki-laki dimasa lalunya. Naruto menggeleng, ia menepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

"Duh kenapa jadi benggong gini sih? Aku harus mengerjakan pr ku! Nanti dimarahi Kakashi-sensei, ttebayo!" Naruto pun langsung menuju meja belajar dan ia menggantungkan gantungan kyuubi itu di salah satu tempat reseting tasnya. Ia dengan segera mengerjakan pr.

**SKIP**

Kediaman Sasuke

Jam weker Sasuke berdering keras, waktu menunjukan pukul 06.20. Sasuke dengan malasnya menggerakkan tangannya menekan tombol jam wekernya tersebut ,jam weker berhenti berdering. Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, dengan malasnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa menit mandi, Sasuke langsung mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya tersebut, tidak lupa ia membawa handphonenya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Diruang makan Sasuke melihat kakaknya, Itachi, sedang mengoleskan mentega ke roti yang ia pegang.

"Ohayou, Sasuke. Mending kau sarapan dulu." Sapa Itachi.

"hn. Aku bukan anak kecil laki, aniki. Aku akan sarapan disekolah saja." jawab Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju rak sepatunya, ia dengan segera memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Ia berdiri sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. **'Jalan ke rumah Dobe satu jalan dengan jalan menuju sekolah ya. Hm mungkin saja aku bertemu dobe itu pagi ini.'** Pikir Sasuke. Melihat adiknya hanya terdiam, Itachi memecahkan keheningan. "Ada apa Sasuke?". Tapi Sasuke mengacuhkan kakaknya, Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya. Itachi hanya terdiam ditempat dengan wajah berpikir.

"Ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, hm baka." gumam Itachi.

**SKIP**

Sasuke berjalan melalui komplek Naruto yang hanya beberapa blok lagi sampai kesekolah. Sampainya ia di perempatan, tiba-tiba dari arah kanan Sasuke melihat sesosok berambut pirang berkuncir dua sedang berlari menuju arah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, dan memanggil nama sesosok yang dikenal itu.

**Naruto POV**

'**Hah baka! Semalam aku lupa lagi mengatur alarm! Untung saja, kaa-chan tidak sampai menjeweri ku lagi seperti kemrin. Aku bahkan tidak sempat sarapan lagi. Bodohnya.'** Pikir ku sambil mengacak –ngacak rambut ku. Aku tetap berlari, hingga sampai perempatan aku mendengar suara yang memanggil nama—bukan panggilan unik ku.

"Hoi Dobe."

Panggilan itu, hanya satu orang yang memanggil ku dengan nama itu. Aku pun berhenti dan membalikan badan ku. Benarkan tebakan ku? Si Teme itu lagi. Aku melihat Teme sedang melambaikan tangannya ke padaku. Perlahan aku berjalan menuju dia, senyum jahil terlihat di wajah ku.

"Jadi sekarang kau berjalan kaki ya? Tumben sekali Uchiha yang terkenal seperti mu berjalan kaki menuju sekolah." Kata ku sambil terkekeh.

"Hn, terserah kau saja Dobe." Jawab Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Naruto. "Tumben sekali kau melewati rute ini Teme. Ada apa memangnya?" tanyaku.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku lewat sini cuman karena lebih dekat menuju sekolah." Jawabnya, dan aku hanya ber-o-ria. Dan suasana menjadi hening di antara kita berdua.

**END POV**

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada salah satu gantungan yang tergantung di tas Naruto. Gantungan rubah itu lagi. Lagi-lagi ia menatapnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah binggung. Sasuke teringat kembali kemarin pada saat ia mengambil gantungan itu.

"Hoi Teme! Kau melihat apa sih? Jangan sampai kau melihat yang tidak-tidak, ttebayo!" teriak Naruto yang membuyar kan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hn. Siapa juga yang menatap mu? Memangnya dari mu ini apa yang spesial?" jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Naruto mendengus kesal, ia tidak mau membalas ejekan Sasuke bisa-bisa ia telat cuma gara-gara Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan handphone _**flip**_nya dari tasnya, saat membukanya matanya membulat. Pukul menunjukan 06.55, padahal sekolah mulai pukul 7.

"Uwaa Teme! Sebentar lagi kita terlambat! 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Dengan cepat Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke dan menariknya. Naruto pun berlari, sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya binggung dan mengoceh sendiri.

"D-dobe bisa kah kau pelan-pelan?! Tidak usah sambil berlari!" teriak Sasuke. Naruto tidak memperdulikan ocehan Sasuke, ia berusahan menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ya baru kali ini ia memegang tangan laki-laki selain kakaknya sendiri dan ayahnya. "A-aku tidak mau terlambat, Teme!"

Di tempat lain

Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa menatap TV nya dengan tatapan bosan,beberapa kali ia menganti channel TVnya itu. Pagi-pagi hari channel TV sudah banyak berisi sinetron-sinetron yang tidak jelas. Kyuubi mendengus kesal, ia menatap jam dinding yang tidak jauh. Kyuubi menghela nafas, sudah 20 menit ia menanti kedatangan temannya itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ketukan dari pintu rumahnya. Dengan malasnya ia berdiri dari sofa dan menuju pintu rumah. Ia membukanya, terlihat sesosok pemuda yang daritadi ia tunggu. Pemuda berambut raven panjang yang dikuncir, dan memiliki garis di sekitar hidungnya.

"Kyuubii! Tidak ku sangka kita akan satu kampus." Kata Itachi sambil berusahan memeluk Kyuubi.

Ya, Itachi adalah teman lama Kyuubi. Mereka sempat satu sd, tetapi karena Itachi pindah sekolah. Kyuubi tidak pernah mendapat kabar lagi tentang Itachi. Sampai ia pindah dari Suna, Kyuubi mendapat informasi bahwa Itachi sekarang tinggal di Konoha. Dan saat itu juga Kyuubi sedang mencari universitas di Konoha untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dengan senang hati, Itachi mengajak Kyuubi untung satu universitas dengannya.

"H-hoi hentikan itu keriput! Memangnya aku gay?! Aku masih straight tau!" teriak Kyuubi sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Itachi. "Memangnya kenapa sih Kyuu~? Aku kan kangen dengan sahabat lama ku sendiri." Goda Itachi.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Itachi." Kata Kyuubi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh ya kamu mau minum dulu? Ayo masuk dulu." Tawar Kyuubi.

"Tidak usah Kyuubi. Bagaimana kita makan di kampus saja? Aku tau makanan terbaik di kampus kok. Tenang aku traktir kok." Tawar Itachi sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kyuubi mendengus kesal, ia masuk ke rumah mengambil tasnya dan tidak lupa berpamitan dengan Kushina.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu ya! Itachi sudah datang!" teriak Kyuubi. Kyuubi melihat Kushina datang dari dapur berjalan menuju Itachi. "Wah sekarang kamu sudah tumbuh tinggi ya,Itachi." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. Sementara Itachi hanya mengganguk tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalo kalian sarapan dulu? Nanti lapar lho." Kata Kushina. "Ah tidak udah, Kushina-san. Nanti aku akan mentraktir Kyuubi di restoran dekat kampus." Jawab Itachi. Kushina hanya mengganguk pelan.

"Nah kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya, kaa-san." Kata Kyuubi sambil hendak berjalan menuju keluar rumah. Kyuubi merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang. "Tunggu dulu dong Kyuubi, sini dulu." Kata Kushina, sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kyuubi dan mengecup pelan dahi Kyuubi, sambil memberikan uang jajan untuk Kyuubi. Dengan cepat Kyuubi menjauhkan dirinya dari Kushina.

"K-kaa-san! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" teriak Kyuubi kesal wajahnya sedikit memerah, pasti sesudah kejadian ini Itachi bakal memaki-makinya, hancurlah Kyuubi. Sementara Kushina hanya tersenyum. "Hati-hati dijalan ya." Kata Kushina, tetapi di abaikan Kyuubi. Kyuubi langsung berjalan keluar, menarik Itachi, dan menutup pintu.

Sesampainya diluar rumah, Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi yang tersenyum jahil. "Apa?" tanya Itachi. "Jangan sekali-kali kau ubarkan masalah ini, Itachi!" kata Kyuubi dengan kesal. "Begituhkan? Ternyata Kyuu Anak mama!" kata Itachi sambil tertawa keras. Sementara Kyuubi, menghela nafas panjang dan mengutuk ibunya akibat kejadian tadi.

Ditempat lain

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang pintu sekolah. Tanpa melepaskan pegangannya, mata Naruto membulat, pintu gerbang sudah tertutup. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia telat kesekolah, ia mendesah pasrah. Pegangannya ia lepaskan, ia menghadap Sasuke, tangannya ia kepalkan.

"Kau! Ini semua gara-gara kau Teme! Coba saja kau tidak memanggil ku! Mungkin aku tidak akan terlambat!" kata Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Tenang saja Dobe. Aku tau cara memasuki sekolah tanpa ketahuan. Lagi pula mungkin baru beberapa menit yang lalu bel sekolah berbunyi." Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Tenang bagaima- A-apa? Kau tau caranya? Kalo begitu tunggu apalagi! Lewat mana,ttebayo?!" tanya Naruto dengan antusias. Ya, mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan diri, hari ini, dengan mengikuti rencana Sasuke.

"Tenang saja Dobe. Aku sudah berhasil berkali-kali kok, tidak pernah ketahuan. Ayo ikut aku." kata Sasuke dengan percaya diri, ia menggengam telapak tangan Naruto dan menarik Naruto menuju bagian belakang sekolah. **'halus.' **Batin Sasuke, ternyata tangan Naruto benar-benar halus dari dugaannya. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam, dan wajahnya memerah, jantungan berdebar dengan cepat, ia melihat tangan Sasuke yang menggengam tangannya. **'Tenang kan dirimu, Naruto. Tenang'** Pikir Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Akhirnya langkah Sasuke berhenti, mereka sampai pada bagian belakang sekolah. Bagian belakang sekolah hanya ditutupi oleh dinding yang tidak terlalu tinggi dari dinding lain yang mengelilingi sekolah.

"Hn, sekarang kita panjat dinding ini. Dinding ini tidak setinggi dinding lain yang mengelilingi sekolah. Nah sekarang panjat pundak ku. Aku akan membantumu memanjatnya." Kata Sasuke sambil berjongkok dan menawarkan pundaknya.

"EEEHH?! M-memanjat pundak mu?! Aku tidak mau! Adanya kau nanti mengintip! Dasar hentai!" teriak Naruto, sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ayolah Dobe. Memangnya aku laki-laki macam apa? Aku akan menutup mata ku, tapi ya... Terserah kalo misalnya kamu tidak mau ikut rencana ku mending aku sendiri yang memanjatnya." Kata Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri menatap Naruto.

Naruto mulai cemas, jika tidak ikut memanjat, ia pasti akan dilaporkan kepada kaa-sannya kalo terlambat pada hari kedua ia masuk sekolah. Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak ada pilihan lagi. Memanjat pundak Sasuke adalah satu-satunya cara.

"B-baiklan Teme. Aku akan memanjat, tapi kalo aku jatuh gimana?" tanya Naruto. "Tenang saja Dobe. Dibalik dinding ini ada semak-semak, jadi nanti kamu akan jatuh di semak-semak. Letakan tasmu dulu, nanti aku yang akan membawanya." Jelas Sasuke. Sasuke berjongkok lagi, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada dinding.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia menutup matanya sebentar, "Tapi kalo aku jatuh nantinya, kau yang bertanggung jawab Teme!" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria saja. Naruto meletakan salah satu kakinya di pundaknya, dengan segera tangan Sasuke yang tadinya menahan dinding langsung memegang pergelangan kaki Naruto. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki yang satunya, tangan Naruto menggapai ujung dinding. Perlahan-lahan Sasuke berdiri.

"Jangan sampai kau mengintip Teme!" teriak Naruto. "Baka! Cepat melompat! Aku tidak akan mengintip baka!" jawab Sasuke. Naruto pun sampai pada ujung dinding dan melompat kebawah menuju semak-semak. Naruto terjatuh dan mengeluh sendiri dan menyalahkan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan Naruto, dengan lincah ia memanjat dinding dan melompat ke semak-semak. Menindih Naruto yang sedang mengeluh karena terjatuh. Wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Teme! Jangan menindih-" sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kan kalimatnya, Sasuke meletakan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Naruto, menandakan supaya Naruto tetap diam. Sasuke melihat ke sekitar, merasa tidak ada guru yang bertugas mengawasi, ia menarik tangan Naruto, dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Dalam hati, Sasuke merasa bahagia, hari ini dia berangkat sekolah dengan Naruto, bahkan beberapa kali memegang tangan Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Naruto melepaskan pegangan Sasuke pada tangannya. Ia membuka pintu kelas, diikuti dengan Sasuke. Melihat bahwa Anko-sensei, sedang mengajar fisika. Anko-sensei berhenti menjelaskan, dan murid-murid kelas 3-A menatap Sasuke dengan Naruto. Apalagi fans-fans Sasuke terutama Sakura, memandang Naruto dengan Sasuke dengan tatapan benci. Apalagi dengan pakaian Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama-sama berantakan, akibat terjatuh di semak-semak.

"Wah wah wah siapa yang baru datang? Namikaze, dan Uchiha. Hari ini kalian tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran saya. Kalian dihukum berdiri di luar selama pelajaran saya!" kata Anko-sensei dengan tegas, dan menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke keluar kelas. Sekarang kelas penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan tentang Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang dan terduduk dilantai. Sementara Sasuke memandangnya dengan datar, Sasuke ikut duduk disebelah Naruto. "Hari ini benar-benar tidak benruntung ya." kata Naruto. "hn. Maaf Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang sedikit menyesal dan sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Naruto membuka matanya, menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar Sasuke meminta maaf kepadanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa Sasuke. Yang penting hari ini aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang lain." Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Naruto memainkan gantungan yang menggantung di tasnya.

Sasuke menatap gantungan itu,lagi. Akhirnya Naruto memecahkan keheningan, "Sasuke... Kenapa kau selalu menatap gantungan milik ku? Kau menyukainya ya? Gantungan ini benar-benar lucu." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain, ia hanya menjawab , "Ya begitulah." Sasuke masih belum yakin bahwa Naruto adalah anak kecil di masa lalunya. Ia harus mencari informasi lebih mengenai Naruto.

**SKIP**

Bel pergantian pelajaran berganti, akhirnya pelajaran Anko-sensei selesai. Naruto dan Sasuke cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. Mereka melihat Anko yang sedang keluar menatap mereka. "Tanya kepada teman tentang tugas yang saya berikan hari ini." Kata Anko-sensei, dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "Uwaaaa! Bahkan aku belum tau tentang materi yang diajarkan, sudah ada tugas saja!" katanya frustasi. "Tenang saja Dobe, aku bisa mengajari mu kok." kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, "Aku sudah cukup dengan mu,Teme! Aku akan meminta Hinata mengajari ku!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

Saat Naruto masuk kelas, beberapa siswi langsung menatapnya tajam. Naruto melihat beberapa siswi penggemar Sasuke sedang berkumpul di meja Sakura, membisikan sesuatu. Naruto mengacuhkan tatapan mereka, ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya, diikuti dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Hinata berjalan menuju Naruto, "Ano... Naruto, kamu mau tidak mengerjakan t-tugas fisika bersama d-di rumah ku sepulang sekolah?"

"Hinata! Kebetulan sekali! Tentu aku mau! Tapi... Kau ajari aku ya, gara-gara telat aku tidak tau materi yang diajarkan." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Hinata mengganguk pelan. Pelajaran pun berjalan kembali seperti biasa.

**SKIP**

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi, para murid pun keluar dari kelas dan sebagian pergi menuju kantin. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah sebelum menuju kantin, sambil berjalan Naruto menceritakan semua kejadian yang baru ia alami dengan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Sesampainya di gudang sekolah bagian belakang, yang dekat dengan kantin. Naruto dan Hinata dihentikan oleh beberapa siswi yang mengelilingi mereka hendak kabur namun terlambat, dan gudang sekolah ini jarang dilewati oleh guru maupun siswa. Naruto melihat 3 diantara siswi yang mengelilinginya, berjalan menuju Naruto. Sementara Hinata yang ketakutan berlindung dipunggung Naruto. 3 siswi itu diantaranya ada, Sakura, lalu ada siswi dengan rambut pirang dengan poni yang panjang dan rambut dikuncir satu dan siswi dengan rambut merah dan juga berkacamata.

"Wah wah jadi ini yang namanya Namikaze Naruto. Yang pura-pura dekat dengan Sasuke ya? Apanya yang bagus dari dia? Selera Sasuke benar-benar rendah." ejek si berkacamata.

"Tenang dulu Karin, jangan langsung memaki-makinya. Mending kita beri pelajaran dulu akibat suka dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke." Kata yang berambut pirang. Ternyata Karin adalah nama si kacamata, pikir Naruto.

"Sudahlah kita tunggu apalagi Ino-pigg dan Karin. Dan Hinata, kenapa kamu mau berteman dengan dia sih?" kali ini Sakura yang maju dan menarik lengan Naruto. Naruto meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sakura, "Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata! Lepaskan! Biar Hinata pergi. Ini masalah kalian dan aku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata!" kata Naruto.

"Baiklah kalo begitu maumu, Naruto." Sakura menarik Hinata dan mendorong Hinata keluar dari lingkaran siswi. Hinata dengan cepat berlari menuju kantin, berusaha meminta bantuan.

"Nah sampai dimana kita Naruto?" kata Sakura, dan tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan lengannya yang lain dipegang oleh salah satu siswi, ikatan rambutnya dilepas, baju seragamnya ditarik-tarik. Naruto meronta hebat, tapi usahanya tidak menimbulkan hasil. Matanya mulai melemas, pandangannya mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan hingga sampai... Naruto mendengar.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sasuke. Seluruh siswi dan Naruto pun menatap Sasuke, beberapa siswi mulai kabur, bahkan Sakura, Ino dan Karin kabur. Naruto pun terjatuh ke lantai. Naruto melihat Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara dan Hinata. Cepat-cepat Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto, membantunya berdiri. "Arigatou ne Hinata sudah mencarikan bantuan." kata Naruto dengan lemah. "Naruto..."

Naruto pun bangkit berdiri, ia menatap Sasuke, "Harusnya kau ajari Fans-fans mu itu! Bagaimana cara berprilaku yang baik dengan orang lain!" teriak Naruto ke Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Naruto menarik Hinata dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi perempuan, hendak merapikan pakaiannya. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Sementara Kiba hanya benggong dan berkata "wow". Sasuke merasakan pundaknya dipegang seseorang, ia menoleh kebelakang, ternyata Gaara. "Kau harusnya meminta maaf dengan Naruto, lagipula mereka kan fans mu." Sasuke terdiam ia kira hubungan Naruto akan membaik setelah kejadian tadi pagi, ternyata... malah memburuk.

**SKIP**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, para murid satu-persatu mulai meninggalkan kelas. Naruto merasa lega karena ia akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Semenjak kejadian di gudang, Sasuke dan Naruto tidak lagi saling berbicara, ejek-ejekan, hanya diam. Naruto memberesi bukunya kedalam tas, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Hinata, hari ini dia akan mengerjakan pr di rumah Hinata. "Hoi Dobe." kata Sasuke sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam, "Mau apalagi sih Teme? Apa kejadian tadi kurang cukup?" kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aku minta maaf Naruto. Aku akan memarahi mereka tenang saja. Aku berjanji." Kata Sasuke tenang, sementara Naruto hanya terdiam, melepaskan pegangan Sasuke, dan berjalan menuju Hinata. "Kau sudah berjanji teme." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Sementara Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

**SKIP**

"Hinata jadi ini rumah mu?! Besar sekali!" kata Naruto sambil melihat rumah Hinata yang besar dengan gaya ala Jepang. "A-arigatou Naruto, ayo mari masuk." Tawar Hinata, sambil membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki, Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan alas kakinya. Hari ini Naruto berjanji, ia tidak akan berbicara lagi tentang kejadian saat digudang, ia ingin melupakannya. Mereka pun masuk ke rumah Hinata, mata Naruto tertuju pada rak sepatu Hinata, ia melihat banyak sepatu sekolah yang sama yang tergeletak disitu. Naruto membulatkan matanya, **'Jangan-jangan.'**

"Hinata kau membawa Naruto juga ya rupanya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, ia melihat pemuda bermata lavender yang sama dengan Hinata dan berambut coklat panjang diikat. "N-Neji?! Kau satu rumah dengan Hinata?!" kata Naruto. "Um.. Iya Naruto, Neji-nii kan sepupu ku." Kata Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat Sai dan Gaara berjalan menuju Neji. "Ada apa ribur-ribut?- oh! Naru-chan! Kau kesini mengerjakan tugas ya?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum. "T-tunggu dulu?! Kalian kesini... mengerjakan tugas juga?" tanya Naruto. "Ya, guru Anko memberikan tugas yang sama dengan kelas lain." Jawab Gaara. Tiba-tiba muncul Kiba yang mulutnya penuh dengan kripik dan sedang membawa plastik kripik, "Naruto! Kau kesini juga?!". "Berati... Jika ada kalian... berati ada..." sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba...

"Kita bertemu lagi Dobe." kata Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto... hanya bisa tepar, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Sekarang mereka ber... **[*autor ngitung*] ** bertujuh sedang duduk mengitari meja di kamar Neji. Naruto sudah bercerita kepada mereka, bahwa masalah tentang digudang tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Naruto hanya ingin keadaan kembali seperti semula. Beberapa dari mereka sangat serius mengerjakan tugas, Hinata menjelaskan kepada Naruto, Neji,Gaara,Sasuke mengerjakan bersama, Sai malah menggambar dan Kiba...

"Sasukee... Tolong ajarkan dong aku tidak mengerti." Pinta Kiba kepada Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya. "Hn." Jawab singkat Sasuke, Kiba mendengus kesal, ia menatap kearah Naruto. "Oh iya Naruto, memangnya benar tadi pagi kau-ouch i-itaii..." sebelum Kiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia mendapatkan pukulan di pinggangnya dari Sasuke dan juga death glarenya.

"Kau tau darimana Kiba?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Kiba tajam. "Berita itu sudah tersebar Naruto, benar-benar tersebar" kata Gaara. Muka Naruto memerah, ia berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke, "Kau! Kau yang menyebarkan kan Teme?!"

"Hn, enak saja memangnya aku tukang gosip seperti mu, Dobe?" kata Sasuke dengan datarnya. "Dasar pantat ayam! Aku sudah muak dengan mu hari ini!"

Hari ini, di kediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya dikamar Neji. Dipenuhi dengan cand- ejek-ejekan Naruto dan Sasuke lagi, yang non-stop. Sementara yang lain, hanya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dan juga tertawa. Didalam hati, Sasuke bersyukur akhirnya Naruto melupakan kejadian tadi.

**[AKHIRNYA! Selesai juga chap 2! Bener-bener ketagihan bikin chap 2 ini! Yang mau kasih ide PM saja! Silahkan kasih komen dll di kotak review, di tunggu ya!;3 ]**

**Thanks to:**

**Kujyou-san, Aiko Aizawa, Dragon warior, Hyuashiya, MizuKaze Naru, Runa BluGree Yama, m. , latifah7, NatsukawaAyako28, yuichi, sasuneko, hime males login, dan unname guest!**

Akhir kata

.

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
